


Greenleaves

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: South Park
Genre: Other, Princess Kenny is female, South Park: The Stick of Truth, the romance will happen in later chapters, there will be more tags later to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: The stick of truth is a very powerful item that anyone would want their hands on. While the humans and the elves are at war, there's another who wants the stick as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first time I'll be writing using South Park characters! Now, they might be out of character, but I'll still try my best. Also, the chapters will be longer as the story progresses.

It was a quiet night as the wind softly blew across the forest, a small camp stood as the campfire crackled. A lone princess exit one of the tents, surveying the area around her. She listened the conversation that was near the campfire, taking noticed the people had their backs facing her. “Good..this is my chance to finally enjoy a little walk” the princess muttered softly to herself as she quietly snuck, holding her bow close by. Just as she made it through some coverage, a hand quickly grabbed her. “Where do you think you’re going, Princess Kenny “

 

“Oh, why isn’t it our thief, Craig. What brings you out?” Princess Kenny softly asked, darting her eyes from the camp and back to the rather high level thief. “Stopping you” Craig replied in a rather monotone voice, staring at the princess with bored looking eyes. “Stopping me? Why, dear Craig, there’s nothing wrong with the princess enjoying some time alone, is there?” Princess Kenny asked, shaking her head, “is it wrong for me to do?” The thief sigh, shaking his head, “not if the Wizard King finds out. You know him.” Princess Kenny thought about it. While it was true that the Wizard King was rather a scary and powerful Wizard, wielding the Stick of Truth with him, he was rather busy trainer the newbie, Douchebag.

 

“He doesn’t have to know about my little walk. I promise I’ll be back before he knows~” the princess winked, earning a sigh other the thief, “besides I can protect myself!” Craig thought about it more before shaking his head. “Alright.. You better return safety or else.” He replied, letting go of the princess’s arm. “I promise Craig. Thank you.” Princess Kenny waved, before starting her walk around the forest area.

 

A few minutes passed by, as Princess Kenny felt a slight breeze from the night's air. “It feels nice to have some quietness around.” Princess Kenny smiled softly, about the turn back before noticing a light in the distance. “What on earth? I couldn’t be able to return to camp this quickly, so is there another camp nearby?” She quietly asked herself. Curious, Princess Kenny carefully sneak closer, wondering what the light was. As she crouched near a bush, her eyes widen, watching different Drow elves talking to each other.  _ This must be where elves of the Zaron kingdom are staying at..  _ Princess Kenny couldn’t even think, as she never knew how close the Kupa Kingdom’s camp was near this camp. As much as wanted to stay and look, Princess Kenny not only promised the thief that she’ll return safely, she also didn’t want to get caught by the elven kingdom. Before she stood up, Princess Kenny couldn’t help to see a flash of red from far away.  _ Is that...the Elf King?  _ As she was about to look a bit closer, she felt a cold metal against her neck.

 

“ _ And what does the Princess of the Kupa Kingdom thinks she’s doing here?”   _


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Kenny stayed quiet, knowing very well who was behind her. Not wanting to move, she softly smiled. “My, I didn’t think I would get caught. Not much from you,  _ Ranger Stan _ .” Princess Kenny kept her smile, even though the sword didn’t move from her neck. “You didn’t answer my question,  _ Princess _ ” Stan replied, “answer my question!” Princess Kenny sighed, folding her hands on her lap. “It’s not like you can kill me, but to answer your question, I was merely on a small walk. Even the princess needs some time alone and some quietness.” Stan was taken aback, lowering his sword a bit, making a small ‘tch’. “As if I’m going to believe that! You probably have someone nearby!” Stan quickly glanced at every section of the forest, which earned him a small giggle from the princess. “You would probably be dead if I did have someone to watch me, but I am speaking the truth. I just happen to find the Elven camp from my walk” Princess Kenny softly spoke, “although I would have never guess I would find a sword by my neck.”

 

This confused Stan, as he sighed, putting his sword away. “You are a strange princess, showing no fear for you life?” Stan spoke, another breeze blew by as Princess Kenny stood up. “Ranger Stan, what type of person would I be if I were a coward? Death does not faze me, even if it means to protect my people.” Stan made a small ‘hmph’, crossing his arms as he heard his name called out.

 

“ _ Ranger Stan, where are you? _ ”

 

Princess Kenny made a small giggle, catching the Ranger’s attention, looking at the camp,” you better get going,  _ Ranger _ , before either of us brings trouble.” Before Stan said anything, Princess Kenny added, “and I promise not to tell anyone of this.” Turning her heel, Princess Kenny walked back, leaving Stan staring before quickly returning to the camp when he heard his name called out again.

 

Returning to Kupa Keep Camp, Princess Kenny couldn’t help but to noticed Craig, back turned, leaned against the tree. “Back soon?” Craig’s monotone voice asked, turning to look at the Princess, who giggled slightly. “I did promise I’ll be back soon, Craig.” Craig made a little noise before sighing l, “Indeed, you did  _ Princess Kenny _ , which I guess I should be glad you made it safe.” Princess Kenny put her hands on her hips, turning her head slightly. “You sound mad, Craig. I-“. “You should be back in your  _ tent _ before the Wizard King finds out and chews me out” Craig interrupted her, clearly tired. “Alright, Craig...and thank you..” Princess Kenny replied, unable to hear what the thief had muttered as she returned back to her tent, looking at her bed. “Well tonight was an interesting night~ I wonder what tomorrow will hold?” Princess Kenny asked herself, as she changed her dress to her night attire. Softly sighing, she sat on her bed, remembering her walk and talking to one of the enemies, before lying down, falling into slumber.

 

The next day, Princess Kenny awoke early, yawning as she got out of bed. Changing back her her dress, she comb her hair, humming a small tune and putting her crown on. Right as she exited her tent, she was greeted by a familiar face.

 

“Why, good morning princess!”

 

“Ah, Paladin Butters! What brings you up this fine morning?” Princess Kenny smiled sweetly at Butters, who rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I was going to train a bit, but I wanted to check up on you”, Butters replied with a smile, which Kenny giggled a bit. “I shouldn’t be taking your time away from training though, but I’m happy talking with you.” Princess Kenny said, watching the Paladin leaving to the training grounds. Making her away to the Grand Wizard’s tent, she looked over to the armor shop, seeing their merchant up and polishing some weapons. The merchant stopped polishing one of the swords and was about to grab another, before looking up, noticing Princess Kenny.

 

“Oh! Good morning Princess Kenny!” The merchant flashed a smile, while Princess Kenny smiled back. “Good morning to you too, Clyde. How’s your shop?” Princess Kenny asked, not noticing the small blush forming on the other. “W-Well, it’s been great Princess! I’ve sold many wares yesterday.” Clyde replied, his cheeks glowing a bit warm. “That’s good news to hear~” Kenny smiled a bit, adding a small goodbye while she continued her way the the Wizard Kong’s tent. “Took you long enough,  _ Princess _ .” The Wizard King harshly said, turning to the princess as she calmly replied, “I wanted to enjoy the the morning, Wizard King Cartman. I don’t have to come here every single morning”, Princess Kenny let out a small sigh, continuing, “how was training with Douchebag?” 

 

“Ah, I was going to train him right, so follow me,  _ Princess _ .” Cartman replied with a glint in his eyes, and princess Kenny rolled her eyes, following the Wizard King to the training grounds where the newbie awaited silently. “Now I want you to spar with him, Princess Kenny, so he can use his magic on a real opponent!” Princess Kenny stared at Cartman, wondering if he really wanted her to do this, especially on someone low leveled. “A-Are you sure?” She asked, before Cartman replied, “Of course! It’s not like anything bad will happen!” Princess Kenny sighed, as she stood in front of Sir Douchebag, getting ready for an attack as Douchebag used his magic.

 

That.

Was.

_ Gross _ !

 

Princess Kenny coughed from the spell attack as the Wizard King laughed, clutching his stomach. “Oh my god! Now that’s hilarious!” Cartman laughed even more as Princess Kenny shot him a glare. Looking back to the newbie, she noticed he gave an apologetic look, which Princess Kenny mouthed ‘it’s alright’. 

 

After Cartman finished laughing, he told the two of them to come to his tent right away, as he wanted to tell them something. Princess Kenny walked towards the Wizard King’s tent, with Douchebag following behind, entering the tent facing towards an impatient looking Wizard. “Geez, you two are slowpokes! But never mind! I came to talk about the Stick of Truth. Douchebag, as you may not know, this stick here, is the Stick of Truth. Anyone who wields it controls the whole universe, and if it falls to the wrong hands, well let's hope it doesn’t.”

 

Just as Princess Kenny was about to ask something, screaming was heard outside as Paladin Butters came rushing in.

 

“ _ My lord, we are under attack! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if I should add swear words or not


	3. Chapter 3

Arrows flew everywhere as the group of four went out of the tent, seeing Drow elves attacking the camp. “Damn, how did this happen!” The Grand Wizard angrily asked, looking at all sides. “You! Merchant! Watch the Stick of Truth!” Cartman demanded, calling their merchant, Clyde, watching him go inside the tent. “Paladin, you take the left side! Sir Douchebag, take the right! I’ll take the front!” Cartman commanded, as the group went to their sides to battle, leaving Princess Kenny alone.  _ I should join as well!  _ Princess Kenny thought to herself, running to her tent to retrieve her bow. After entering her tent and grabbing her bow, she exited the tent, and was about aim until she felt someone grabbing her arm, pulling her away.

 

“A-Ah!” Princess Kenny lost her balance, before bumping into someone’s chest, or she assumed it was a chest. “Princess, it’s not safe for you to be out here” the person quietly said, and Princess Kenny knew exactly who this was. “C-Craig?!” Princess Kenny gasps, as the thief shushed her, bringing her back inside her tent. Letting go of her arm, Princess Kenny turn to face Craig, who was keeping a lookout. “Craig! What are you doing?!” Princess Kenny asked, as Craig turned facing her, sighing. “I was ordered to hide you, Princess.” Princess Kenny took a step back, holding on to her bow, eyes trailing off to the entrance of the tent. “I can take care of myself! I know how to fight, Craig!” She told Craig, as Craig let out another sigh. “I know, Princess..but you never know if you’re going to get kidnap or worse.”

 

Before the Princess replied, both Craig and Kenny heard “ _ Everyone retreat! _ ”

 

“I guess it’s safe now..” Craig rolled his eyes as the two left tent. While some warriors looked hurt, everyone seemed to be okay. Princess Kenny was relief seeing no casualties, walking towards the Grand Wizard and Paladin Butters, who was healing a few members. “Haha! Those elves totally suck! We still have the Stick!” Cartman exclaimed, laughing as the merchant, Clyde, cleared his throat. “They took the Stick..”

 

“What the hell! Clyde! I gave you an order and you failed?! You are hereby banished from the Kupa Keep!” Cartman yelled, surprising everyone. “Hey it’s not-“ before Clyde could finish his sentence, the grand wizard used his magic, teleporting the merchant to somewhere. “Damnit, now we really need to get the Stick back.” Cartman growled before sending everyone to fix the camp. Princess Kenny took the chance while everyone, including Craig, were busy and quietly sneaked back into the woods. She wanted to get some answers, before the Stick is used for evil, as she walked down the path before. Right before she turned towards the Elven Kingdom’s camp, she was grabbed from behind, a hand placed on her mouth so she wouldn’t scream. 

 

“ _ Princess Kenny..?” _

 

Princess Kenny knew who it was, as she quickly spun once she was let go, facing the Ranger. “Why isn’t it Ranger Stan..” She softly said, holding onto her bow. “I want some answers.” Ranger Stan had a surprised look in his eyes, as he looked away from the princess’s gaze. “If it’s about the Stick of Truth, I, too am not sure where it’s headed. Though even if I  _ did _ knew, I would never tell.” Princess Kenny begin to walk around the Ranger, making him feel a bit awkward. “Oh, Stan.. I know you will never tell. Even though you are a human, you are loyal to your king.” Princess Kenny stated, catching Stan’s look of surprise. “H-How did you-“ 

 

“And if I’m correct, the Elf King treats you the same as he does with his people. With kindness and hope..” Princess Kenny continued, as a flash of sadness shone in her eyes. She quickly regained herself, as Stan cleared his throat. “You are correct Princess. Though you should  _ quickly _ return back to your camp.” Stan replied to her, and Kenny knew what he meant. She quickly turned back where she walked, hearing the Ranger muttered something, but couldn’t quite catch it. Returning back to Kupa Keep camp, she couldn’t help but to noticed everyone gathered around. “Quietly walking, she turned to Scott, their Stable Tender, asking him a question. “What’s going on?”

 

“Oh Princess! I didn’t noticed you here!” Scott turned to her, surprised. “They just found where the Stick went! From one of the Carrier ravens we found!” Princess Kenny was surprised as Scott continued, “It’s at the Giggling Donkey! Their bard has it!”

 

~~~

Princess Kenny sat on her bed, waiting. The Wizard King had sent Douchebag out to retrieve the Barbarian and Cleric, who she had met before.  _ The Barbarian Tweek and Cleric Token.. I have _

_ met them before, but..  _ Princess Kenny thought to herself, looking at her mirror beside her. Deep in her thoughts, she wondered about how they’ll get inside the Giggling Donkey. What if something goes wrong? Getting up from her bed, she put her mirror in her dress pocket, leaving her tent just as Sir Douchebag returned with the two. “AHHH- T-They have the Stick?!” The Barbarian, Tweek exclaimed, shaking a bit. “Yes, Barbarian Tweek, and we must get it back! I don’t even want to know what those filthy elves would want to do having our treasure in their hands!” Cartman replied, as he started with the battle plan. “First, Douchebag, Butters and I will enter inside. Once things start getting bad, you two will attack in front, Craig in back. Everyone ready?”

 

“Wait!” Princess Kenny quickly ran to the group, eyes trailing to her form, as she look straight towards the Wizard King. “Let me come as well.” Cartman had a look of surprise cross his face before letting a frustrated sigh. He could use her to battle by his side if things get rough, but at the same time there was another thing on his mind. Deciding what to choose, he agreed for Princess Kenny to join them to the Giggling Donkey. “Alright,  _ Princess _ . Everyone, let’s go!”


	4. Chapter 4

The walk towards the Giggling Donkey was quite long, as the group of four stand by the entrance. “As we found out, their bard has it.” Cartman announced, as Princess Kenny, Douchebag, and their Paladin, Butters, listened. “As we enter, we should not let ourselves get caught!” Douchebag opened the door, as the group entered the building. Princess Kenny took noticed at the different people sitting down at different tables, cheerfully talking to each other. As the group walked towards the counter where the bartender was, Princess Kenny started to get a bad feeling while The Wizard King asked for a drink, before changing it when the bartender told him they didn’t have any in stock. “So does anyone know where the bard is?”

Princess Kenny mentally slap herself as the whole building went silent, glaring at the group. “What? Would it be wrong to ask for him to play a few songs!” Cartman spoke as the bartender cleared his throat. “He’s in the basement”

The group started to head towards the basement as talking started up again. Opening the door, Princess Kenny and Butters peered through the darkness, as Cartman begin his plan. “Alright! Douchebag and Butters, you two head down while Princess Kenny and I wait up hear.” Cartman commanded, as he took out one of his snacks and begin to eat a bit. As the two went downstairs, Princess Kenny started to get a bad feeling again. Just as she was about to ask the Wizard King a question, a hand grabbed her behind pulling her away as she looked over to the Wizard King, struggling with a few elven warriors. “It’s a trap! Douchebag! Butters!” Cartman yelled, as he still struggled with the Elven, looking over seeing Princess Kenny dragged up stairs. “They’re taking the Princess upstairs-“ Cartman was dragged away as Douchebag and Butters fought with some elves. 

Princess Kenny struggled with the Elf who held her, tiring her wrists up as he took her to one of the empty rooms. “What a beauty you are” the elven archer said, closing and locking the door.

Douchebag and Butters finished battling the Elves, letting Craig in from the basement window. “Oh hamburgers! They locked the door!” Butters exclaimed, moving away from the door. “Don’t worry, I got this..” Craig replied, lockpicking the door, staring blankly once he heard the lock open. “You two go on ahead..” He told them, watching both the Warrior and Paladin rushing out towards wherever the King was.

At the kitchen, the Wizard King laid on the floor, injured and barely moving. “My lord!” Paladin Butters and Douchebag rushed to their king, Butters slowly healing him. “O-One of them took Princess Kenny, ugh, upstairs. You better hurry before they…” Cartman didn’t finish his sentence as he sighed, before looking towards the two. “Hurry and get to her! What are you two standing here for? I’m not dead!” Both Butters and Douchebag got up to their feet nodding. “Y-Yes my lord!” Butters replied as the duo left the kitchen, bumping into more elves.

“H-Hey guys! Hey! Open the door! It won’t budge! Guys we’re here! Hello?” A voice spoke outside, and they both know knew who at was. “Hurry Douchebag! Use your magic to break the door open!” Butters exclaimed, as Douchebag used his magic right on the candle next to the door, exploding it. “We’re here!” The Cleric, Token said, as he and the Barbarian ran into the Giggling Donkey, weapons in hand. “W-Where is the AHH- Wizard King?” Tweek asked as Butters looked over at the elves in front of them. “He’s in the kitchen, still hurt.” Butters replied, holding his Hammer of Justice. “I’ll heal him. As a Cleric, I’ll make sure he’s fully healed!” Token rushed to the Kitchen as the other three begin their battle with possibly one of the hardest elf they ever faced.

Princess Kenny still struggled with her captor as she was thrown onto the bed with a soft thud. With her wrist still tied up, Princess Kenny couldn’t do anything but to glare at the elven archer. “You are such a beautiful princess. Such a shame you are one of those humans.” The archer said, softly touching her cheek, but paused when he felt her ear. Princess Kenny’s eyes widen in shock, as the archer spoke. “Y-You’re an El-“. Before the archer could finish his sentence, the door broke down, Douchebag holding his sword and attacked the elven archer, who fell to the ground knocked out. “My hero!” Princess Kenny hugged Sir Douchebag once he cut the ropes on her wrist. Leading her out of the room, Princess Kenny looked at everyone, happy that they were safe. “Oh, Princess! Thank goodness you’re safe!” Butters smiled, with the Barbarian agreeing. “Y-Yeah! The Wizard King made it seem like you were about to k-kiLLed!” Tweek stuttered a bit, adding to Butter’s reply.

“My lord, I cannot seem to open this door. It’s like there is a strong magic holding onto it.” Craig spoke, stepping away from the door and Cartman tried forcing the door open. “Damnit Bard! Are you holding the door!” 

“I-I have the stick of Truth, therefore if I h-Hold the door, I hold the door!” The bard smiled to himself hearing the Wizard King frustrated. “Damnit! Now how are we supposed to get the Stick back?”” Cartman asked, looking at the group, before looking up to the ceiling, finding an elf where the attic’s entrance was. “Hey you! You let us up there right now!” Cartman angrily told the elf, who just his tongue at the Wizard King. “No way! As if I’ll let you humans up here.” The Drow Elf snickered watching the group from below. “Why you little-“ Before Cartman could finish his sentence, Princess Kenny cleared her throat, catching his attention. “If I may?” Princess Kenny looked at the Wizard, who then moved out of the way, knowing what she would do. “Oh~ and what does the Princess of the humans will do? Sing?” The Drow elf laugh, and what the Princess surprised everyone, excluding Cartman. Princess Kenny flashed the elf, who completely fell for it.

“Wooow! Look at those!” The Drow Elf said, lowering the ladder to climb down, walking closer towards Kenny. Before the Drow Elf could do anything, Princess Kenny took her mirror out and quickly whack the Drow Elf on his head, knocking him out. Putting her mirror back into her dress pocket, she turned back to the group, who had wide expressions on their faces, except for Cartman, who was silently snickering. “What’s wrong? I was able to get the ladder down right?” Princess Kenny asked, looking at everyone. “W-Well yes, Princess..but that was..” Butters stuttered, looking away seeing their Barbarian pulling his hair. “O-oh my god, Princess! W-Was that even- AHH- necessary?!” Tweek said, cheeks glowing a bit has Princess Kenny thought about it. “Why yes it was. He did insult me a little.” Princess Kenny replied, as Cartman cleared his throat. “Come on, everyone! The pathway has been opened!” Cartman said, sending both Douchebag and Butters up the attic, awaiting to have the Stick of Truth again.


End file.
